All About Loving You
by Amince
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kane, la hermana gemela de Akane ¿que pasará con esta muchacha? ¿acaso se enamorará de Ranma? ¿que pasará cuando los Saotome lleguen a la casa de los Tendo?


**Capitulo 1 El día en que conocimos a los Saotome**

Ese día, era un día lluvioso en la escuela Furinkan. No se por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, algo que no sabía como explicar. Esa mañana me desperté con un ánimo inusual y fui a ayudar a Kasumi a cocinar. En eso había salido completamente distinta a mi hermana Akane. Aunque somos gemelas somos bastante distintas y esta era una de esas distinciones…

-te despertaste muy temprano Kane-chan-comentó la mayor de los Tendo.

-si, lo que pasa es que no se por qué presiento que algo va a pasar hoy-contestó pensativa la de cabellos azules.

-tu siempre tienes presentimientos acertados, así que de seguro algo pasará-respondió Kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿ya esta el desayuno?-preguntó Nabiki que estaba recién despertando.

-esta casi listo Nabiki-contestó la gemela de Akane.

-Kane ¿puedes ir a buscar a Akane?-consultó amablemente la de cabellos castaños.

-claro que si, no hay problemas-.

Y así partí a buscar a mi hermana, que de seguro estaba entrenando. Nadie lo sabía pero yo también soy fuerte como ella, pero nunca me han dado la oportunidad de pelear, aunque no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que pronto eso cambiará…

-¡Akane!-vociferó la de cabellos largos.

-hermana, vaya ¿ya esta listo el desayuno?-interrogó algo sorprendida de que estuviera listo.

-si hermana-contestó la de ojos azules.

-te ves muy linda hoy-comentó Akane haciendo que su hermana se apenara.

-jajaja no bromees y vamos que después se nos hace tarde para llegar a Furinkan-contestó riendo como si hubiese sido una broma de su hermana.

-¿no quieres entrenar conmigo? Yo se que a ti te gusta pelear, después de todo somos gemelas, nos entendemos-dijo la luchadora.

-si, pero por ahora será mejor que no, dejémoslo para la entrada de Furinkan-respondió afectuosamente la gemela.

-será lo mejor Kane-.

-¡ya esta listo el desayuno papa!-gritó Kasumi, llamando a Soun.

-voy hija, vengan mis dos niñas-dijo refiriéndose a las gemelas Tendo

Acto seguido, Soun se llevo a Akane y a Kane al comedor y cuando llego Nabiki le dio un sobre…

-toma papa, ahora me voy-dijo rápidamente la de cabellos cortos abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-¿ya te vas Nabiki?-cuestionó algo anonadada al ver la rapidez de su hermana para prepararse.

-si, es que tengo que hacer unas apuestas-contestó la ambiciosa chica Tendo.

-a puesto a que…-pensó Akane.

-será a costillas nuestras-terminó la oración su hermana.

-aquí les hice sus almuerzos chicas-dijo la castaña dejando la comida de ambas chicas en la mesa.

-muchas gracias Kasumi-.

-si, gracias-.

-¿podrían hacerme un favor?-preguntó la hermana mayor.

-si Kasumi dinos-contestó de buena gana Akane.

-es que me gustaría que le llevaran esto al doctor Tofu de vuelta de la escuela-dijo la ama de casa.

-el doctor Tofu-pensó entristeciéndose la luchadora.

-Kasumi y ¿Por qué no se lo llevas tu? Es que la verdad tenemos que hacer limpieza de salón a la salida-contestó la de cabello largo salvando a su hermana de la tarea.

-esta bien-.

Después de decir eso, las gemelas se fueron hacia la escuela Furinkan. Durante el camino Akane decidió hablar con su hermana…

-muchas gracias por todo Kane-dijo aliviada Akane.

-no hay de que, sabía que no querías ir, era cosa de verte la cara-contestó como si nada la de ojos oscuros.

-¿soy tan obvia?-preguntó preocupada de que Kasumi se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-tu sabes que al doctor Tofu le gusta otra persona ¿verdad?-preguntó en modo de aclaración su gemela.

-lo se y por eso no quería ir-.

-yo te entiendo, y por eso te ayude un poco. Vamos que ya es la hora de pelear-dijo Kane como si eso pasara todos los días.

-tienes razón-contestó más tranquila Akane.

Las dos partimos a Furinkan y ya nos estaban esperando casi todos los idiotas de siempre, o más bien debería decir que esperaban la mayoría a mi hermana. Comenzamos a pelear y como siempre Nabiki hizo que todos apostaran. Ya habíamos vencido a todos pero faltaba uno, el más tonto de todos, Kuno, ese siempre peleaba con mi hermana así que yo me adelantaba a la sala de clases…

-¿ya te vas?-preguntó Nabiki decepcionada.

-Kuno no es mi problema, no me busca a mí-contestó honestamente la de cabellos largos.

-esta bien, es una lastima para los apostadores, muchos habían puesto su dinero por ti-aseguró la de ojos cafés.

-¡toma esto Kuno!-gritó enfadada Akane.

-¡Akane Tendo te amo!-vociferó mientras volaba por los aires.

-si que es un idiota-comentó la de cabello castaño viendo como su compañero de clases se iba volando de la escuela.

-¡vamos Akane!-.

Mientras, en la casa de los Tendo, Soun estaba leyendo la carta que le había llegado y por otro lado, Kasumi estaba preparando te para su padre…

-nada mal, así que mi compadre vendrá a este lugar-comentó feliz el de cabellos negros.

-¿Quién viene papa?-preguntó con curiosidad Kasumi.

-mi amigo Genma Saotome-contestó emocionado el padre de las chicas Tendo.

-preparare el te, de seguro vendrán a esa hora, parece que los presentimientos de Kane eran ciertos-comentó sonriendo como siempre la mayor.

-así que Saotome con su hijo-.

Toda la mañana pasé escuchando a los profesores dar sus clases, pero además pensando en que algo iba a pasar ese día, estaba segura de que alguien se acercaba a casa y quería saber quien era.

A la hora de almuerzo Akane estaba con sus amigas así que aproveche de salir un momento a pasear por la escuela y me encontré con Nabiki…

-¿y que haces por aquí?-preguntó extrañada la hermana mayor.

-solamente estaba paseando. Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco aburrida y quiero irme a casa-confesó algo deprimida la de cabellos azules.

-será por la carta que recibió papa-acotó Nabiki.

-¿a que te refieres?-interrogó la de ojos oscuros.

-¿no sabes? recibió una carta de un antiguo amigo de él-.

-entonces de seguro es lo que pienso-contestó la gemela de Akane.

-dijeron que las clases se iban a terminar ahora, así que puedes irte-dijo Nabiki dándole permiso a su hermana para retirarse.

-¿no quieres irte conmigo?-cuestionó algo extrañada.

-tengo que ver las ganancias de las apuestas. Me hiciste ganar mucho dinero hermanita-respondió la de ojos cafés haciéndole cariño en la cabeza a Kane.

-esta Nabiki nunca cambia, siempre viviendo de apuestas-pensó la gemela dejando la escuela.

Decidí irme de la escuela a mi casa, pero en el camino me encontré con el doctor Tofu quien me hizo entrar a su consulta porque estaba un poco preocupado, aunque yo no entendía muy bien de que…

-hola Kane-saludó cortésmente el de lentes.

-hola doctor, pensé que me iba a confundir con Akane-contestó riendo la de cabellos azules.

-las conozco desde que son muy pequeñas como para poder confundirlas-aseguró el de pelo largo haciendo pasar a la chica a su consulta.

-dígame en que lo puedo ayudar-.

-estoy preocupado por aquella lesión que tuviste hace un tiempo-contestó sinceramente el doctor.

-la verdad es que no me ha molestado para nada doctor-respondió para tranquilizar al amigo de Kasumi.

-ya veo. Si tienes alguna molestia, no te olvides de llamarme-.

-no se preocupe-.

-¿podrías llevarle esto a Kasumi?-preguntó tímidamente el de lentes.

-con mucho gusto doctor, nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose Kane

-adiós-.

Partí rápidamente hacia la casa, y cuando llegué estaba mi hermana preparando las cosas para unos invitados que vendrían…

-hija-.

-hola papa-saludó confundida al ver todos las cosas que estaba haciendo Kasumi.

-hoy vendrá un viejo amigo mío a verme, así que espero que estés muy linda-dijo Soun muy feliz.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-preguntó la de cabellos azules sin entender nada.

-es que viene el hijo de mi amigo y quiero que todas mis hijas se vean hermosas-contestó el de cabellos negros.

-si tu quieres eso papa, lo haré. Kasumi ¿quieres que te ayude?-consultó la muchacha al ver algo ajetreada a su hermana con todo el trabajo.

-si puedes me gustaría que fueras a comprar estas cosas-respondió Kasumi dándole la lista de compras a su hermana.

-esta bien, iré enseguida-.

Unas horas más tarde, todos estábamos listos para recibir al amigo de mi padre y a su hijo. Akane estaba practicando, mientras Nabiki miraba la televisión y Kasumi estaba cocinando. Lo que era yo, estaba escribiendo como siempre ya que a me gusta mucho escribir.

De pronto sentí algo y me di cuenta de que los amigos de mi papa habían llegado así que baje inmediatamente a saludar…

-¡Saotome! Tanto tiempo que no te veía-exclamó dichoso Soun y abrazo a su amigo.

-si, mucho tiempo Soun, te extrañe mucho-contestó igual de emocionado el de lentes.

-yo también-.

-este es mi hijo Ranma-presentó Genma.

-mucho gusto Ranma. Kane ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven a saludar-ordenó el de cabellos negros.

-hola Saotome-san-saludó cortésmente la de ojos oscuros.

-que linda es tu hija y veo que es muy educada-comentó impresionado por la joven.

-y eso que no has visto a mis otras tres hijas, son todas encantadoras-respondió orgulloso Soun.

-hola-saludó a Ranma dándole la mano.

-hola-.

-¿te sientes incomodo?-preguntó sonriendo la de cabellos largos.

-un poco-.

-te entiendo, cualquiera lo estaría. Relájate estas en confianza-aseguró Kane haciendo pasar al joven Saotome.

-muchas gracias Kane-chan-dijo más tranquilo al ver la simpatía de la chica.

-y mira esta es mi hija mayor, Kasumi-dijo presentándola a su amigo.

-buenas tardes señor Saotome-.

-buenas tardes hija-contestó maravillado Genma al ver la amabilidad de las hijas de Soun.

-esta es Kasumi y la que viene allá es Akane-.

-vaya, así que tienes gemelas-comentó divertido por la situación el de lentes.

-si, Kane y Akane son mis hijas menores-contestó el de cabellos largos pidiéndole tomar asiento a Genma y a su hijo.

-pero que sorpresa más grande-.

-bueno yo se a que has venido. Esto aún no se lo he contado a las chicas, pero ofrecí la mano de una de ustedes al hijo de Genma-confesó como si nada dejando sorprendidas a todas sus hijas.

-¿enserio?-preguntó Nabiki como si fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-ahí están todas mis hijas compadre-.

-son todas muy hermosas pero creo que elegiré a Akane-dijo a viva voz el de lentes.

-¡que! Yo no pienso aceptar esta estupidez, es mi vida y hago lo que quiero con ella-aclaró inmediatamente la luchadora a punto de pararse del lugar.

-Akane-.

-lo mismo digo, además jamás sería pretendiente de una chica tan fea-agregó Ranma haciendo que otra de las hermanas se enfadara.

-con eso también me estas ofendiendo a mi Ranma Saotome-contestó cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-solo lo digo por Akane-aclaró el de la trenza.

-escucha, creo que esto es un absurdo, pero si nuestros padres han considerado que ustedes dos deban estar comprometidos, entonces así será-dijo Kane conforme con la decisión.

-¡¡pero Kane!!-gritó molesta Akane.

-¡ya basta! Esta decidido, así que no se quejen más-ordenó Soun.

-es cierto, este acuerdo ha sido pactado hace ya mucho tiempo así que no se quejen sobre el-respondió Genma.

-me voy a mi habitación-contestó la luchadora, hastiada de lo que pasaba-.

-¡Akane ven aquí!-exclamó enojado el de cabellos negros.

-lamento mucho esto-dijo disculpándose Kasumi al ver el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

-uff, será mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Akane es muy terca y cuando decide algo no hay nada que se pueda hacer-comentó Kane.

-a mi no me importa, no pienso hacer caso de esto-respondió irritado el de la trenza.

-como sea, creo que te deberías disculpar con ella Ranma Saotome-dijo la de cabellos largos como si fuera una orden.

-no lo haré-aseguró el de ojos azules.

-si te gano ¿lo harás?-preguntó desafiante Kane.

-¿tu ganarme a mi? Eres una chica, es imposible que seas más fuerte que yo-respondió insolentemente el hijo de Genma.

-pero hija, tu no sabes pelear-.

-se más de lo que piensas papa. Vamos Saotome, veamos quien de los dos es mejor-desafió abiertamente la de ojos oscuros parándose.

-después no salgas llorando-dijo Ranma siguiéndola hacia el dojo.

Y así fue como empezó todo en la casa desde que llegaron los Saotome. Ranma estaba muy confiado de que yo perdería contra el pero ¿Qué pasará?


End file.
